Never Leave Your Phone At Work
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Idea taken from "Hold On Me". Ollie leaves his phone at work so Mo plans to use this to her advantage but events take an interesting turn.


**The idea of this came from "Hold on Me" where Jonny and Mo try to find out the gossip about Tara and Ollie.**

* * *

Jonny, Ollie, and Elliot had a day off and were planning to go down to the beach – well Ollie and Jonny were - leaving Darwin in the hands of Jac, Mo and Tara. Tara was out on the wards trying to prove to Jac that she was capable of doing a sound job and was determined to not be labelled incompetent once again. Jac and Mo however, had only just arrived for their shift and were busy getting dressed into their scrubs when they heard a loud beep from the bench. They exchanged knowing glances before wandering over to where a phone lay.

Upon noticing that it was a text from Tara Jac grabbed for the phone and the both hurriedly sat on the bench and didn't so much as hesitate to read the text. What does it say? Mo badgered Jac. Jac scrunched up her face. "Seriously?" was all Jac could utter. She weakened the grip of the phone in her hand allowing Mo to take it off her.

_"Have fun; don't forget to wear sun cream!"_ Mo read out loud. "Now what do we reply to that?" Mo looked devious.

Jac shot her a glare, "we don't."

"Come on Jac, don't you want to know what's going on between Tara and Ollie?" Mo pestered.

"Unlike you I spend my time at work doing my job rather than gossiping." With that, Jac got up and left Mo smirking in the locker room. Before leaving the room Jac called back, "do you plan on doing any work today Miss Effanga?"

Mo looked down at Ollie's phone in her hand and replied:

_You should have made me put it on this morning, there are some parts of me that I can't reach and I could do with the help. _

If Jonny was here, she thought, he would never pass up the opportunity to get one over on Tara. With that, Mo shoved the phone in her pocket and began her day of work. From the corner of her eye she could see Tara reaching for her phone, presumably to read the text that she had received from 'Ollie' and she was right when she noticed an agitated expression on the F1's face.

"Problem Tara?" Mo quizzed with suspicion. The F1 unaware of Mo's involvement dismissed Mo's intervention and carried on with her duties. Luckily Mo had turned Ollie's phone onto silent or else the phone would have buzzed three times in response to the text sent previously.

When Mo was sure that Tara wasn't looking she pulled out the phone from her pocket and read the text messages.

_I'm not that kind of girl._

_If that was an attempt at flirting it was pretty useless._

_You can burn for all I care._

God the girl really had it bad. A small smile creeped over Mo's face which faded when she saw Tara in the corner on the phone. "T-Lo you're hear to work not to have friendly chats." Tara looked puzzled but seemed to end the conversation at Mo's first time of asking.

Not wanting Jac to miss out on the fun Mo headed towards her office, knocked on the door, and entered when she was given permission to.

"We both know that secretly you want to know all the gossip about Tara and Ollie." Mo began.

"What?" Jac retorted bluntly hardly looking up.

"So winding up your F1 doesn't interest you at all? Ahh well." Mo's voice trailed off.

"Well, when you put it like that. Bring me up to date." Mo smiled and handed the phone over to Jac. Who glanced through quickly as there wasn't much to read nodding as she did so. "Well I've got to hand it to you, nicely played. How do you plan on responding?"

Mo looked up, "well, I'm due in theatre right now so I thought I could leave that up to you." Jac nodded, seemingly amused leaving Mo to walk out towards theatre. Before she could get there however, she bumped into a confused and distressed Tara.

"Miss Effanga, you haven't seen Ollie's phone have you? It's just he called from Jonny's and apparently he left it at work yesterday but it's not where he says he left it." Tara was seriously panicking now and Mo started to feel bad.

"Confession time, I saw the phone and I may have sent a little text…" before Mo could finish Tara interrupted her.

"It was you." She was not amused. "So hand it over then." Tara held out her hand flat expecting Mo to place the phone into it.

"I can't Ms. Naylor has it."

"Why does Ms. Naylor have it?" But Tara didn't need Mo to answer her questioned for her, she caught on soon enough.

Mo realising this responded quickly, "how about we play her at her own little game?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're all dying to know about Jac and Jonny…" from this Tara understood.

"Look, I've got to be in theatre now so can I leave you to start things off?" Mo reasoned and Tara nodded. Mo continued on towards surgery and Tara got out her phone and texted 'Ollie'.

_Oh, ask Jonny who that blonde woman we saw him with was._

A minute or so later Tara watched as Jac stormed out from her office seemingly more Naylor-ish than usual.

"Are you going to stand there or do you actually plan on doing some work today Dr. Lo?" When Tara didn't move in the next three seconds Jac added, "well get a move on then." Tara nodded before shuffling towards bed 6.

* * *

Half an hour later Mo was out of theatre and after receiving a thumbs up from Tara she waltzed off to find Jac who had once again shut herself in her office. After knocking and entering Mo heard the voice of Jac speak up to her, "did you know Jonny has a girlfriend?"

Mo looked confused and Jac handed her the phone. "Ooohh, I'm sorry." She tried her best to act sympathetic but deep down she was fighting back tears of laughter.

"Why would I care? He can see who he likes."

"Suit yourself then."

Mo was about to hand the phone back to Jac when another text came through and she pulled her arm back to read it before Jac was given the chance. "Okay, I think it's best that I keep hold of the phone." Mo said sounding concerned.

"Spit it out what is it. Like I said, I don't care." Mo poised before handing the phone back to Jac. Jac read the long text message.

_Find out what's going on between Ms. Naylor and Jonny, espicially in relation to this new blonde woman. What are Ms. Naylor and Jonny, friends with benefits? Or not friends who just have sex?_

Jac looked horrified. Mo saw the expression on Jac's face before voicing up. "So you and Jonny then, it's really nothing?"

"Get out!" Was all Jac could say. She was trying to control her emotions – if that's what they were – but was finding it exceedingly difficult. Things between Jac and Jonny had just happened, at first it was physical but neither of them could deny that feelings were starting to play a part in things. Well, she could no longer deny this – but now Jac was unsure of Jonny's feelings.

* * *

A while later Mo and Tara had knocked on the door and entered. Tara had begun to speak, "so Ollie rang me from Jonny's phone. Apparently he left it his here last night." Tara began.

Jac realising that she'd been stiched up protested, "well if that's a lame excuse to get me to care, it didn't." Jac handed the phone back. "So Jonny wasn't with a blonde woman?" she clarified.

"I thought you didn't care?" Mo added. Jac gave her a death stare as Tara shook her head.

"I must hand it to you, the pair of you. Although I am not at all impressed." They both nodded and headed towards the door.

Tara turned back to Jac. "Ollie did say one thing though."

"Yes?" Jac looked up expectantly.

"Jonny seemed extremely happy this morning, Ollie reckoned it was something to do with last night." Tara was obviously confused as to what that exactly meant but knew that Jac would understand immediately. Jac nodded and Tara was dismissed.

Jac was left in the office to ponder on her thoughts. She smirked as she recalled the events of last night leading up to her staying over at his once again. Although – she was going to have to kill him for revealing that kind of information whether her name was mentioned or not.

Maybe Jonny did like her afterall.


End file.
